The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A “computing device” generally refers to a device including a user interface and one or more processors. A computing device can be a stationary device, such as a desktop computer, or a mobile device, such as a laptop computer, a tablet computer, a mobile phone, and the like. The user interface of the computing device can include a display and other user input devices (a keyboard, a mouse, etc.). The display may also be a touch display and therefore may display information and receive user input. The one or more processors of the computing device may be configured to execute one or more input method editors (IMEs). IMEs refer to software programs, e.g., applications, which allow a user to input text to the computing device in a plurality of languages. Some languages, however, have different written scripts. For example, English includes Latin or Roman alphabet-based characters, whereas Chinese includes on thousands of logogram-based characters.